Overlord Manga Chapter 51
This is the fifty-first chapter of the Overlord Manga. Summary Climb attempts to calm a mob of people wailing for their loved ones lost to the demons. Brain Unglaus shouts for them to be quiet as they are still in demon territory. The veteran warrior quietly tells Climb that he will cut down away person on the spot if they prove to be a risk. Recalling the various demons now prowling the city he asks to the crowd, as he raises his sword, who can they be sure if one of them are not demons in disguise. The crowd listening to his words remain silent. Brain then states that so far they searched many of the warehouses and found no one, though believes it possible they may have missed a couple. He postulates that the ten thousand of captured people abducted by the demons may have been transported from the warehouse district to somewhere else. Adding that if they remain here then most likely they will suffer the same fate. One who opts to speak, which Brain allows, and pleads to remain so as to be will her ten-year-old child who was captured. Having no interest in helping anyone who doesn't want to run, Brain gives the people their options: that they can hope that their loved ones will be rescued by another team or stay and be reunited with them; either way he has no plans to prevent them on doing what they think is best. Climb cuts in stating those that wish to escape, both he and Brain will guarantee their safety. Later as the group plans to head out, Climb speaks to Brain, thanking him for handling the situation. Brain takes no mind stating it was only natural that he couldn't do break the bad news to the people as he serves someone like Renner. Even so, Climb is grateful. Elsewhere Demiurge and Mare Bello Fiore hold a meeting with Momon to discuss the three...no four objections of the operation. To start Demiurge reports that the demons from Nazarick are raiding the warehouse district and transporting all valuables to the dungeon. Pandora's Actor would facilitate the transfer of goods. In the second, Demiurge states that to cover up Nazarick's involvement their forces have concentrated their raids on Eight Fingers' hideouts, they expanded the area of devastation to make others think their goals are elsewhere. The Floor Guardian shows his master a demon statue. According to the plan the item will be planted in one of Eight Fingers hideouts, serving as a reason for Jaldabaoth's attack on the warehouse district whilst Nazarick makes a getaway stealing Eight Fingers resources. Demiurge is hesitant to give up a creation of creator, which Ainz offers that they use Ulbert Alain Odle's failed prototype. Demiurge is adverse to using an item from Ainz. Ainz then gives the demon ownership allowing him to be guilt-free and also commenting that Ulbert would be embarrassed if his prototype was still around. Touched by Ainz's generosity Demiurge and Mare prostate themselves reinforcing their loyalty to the Supreme Being. Ainz states that he looks forward to it and addresses the third objective. Demiurge further reports that he has already transported most of the humans within the firewall, which the blame would fall unto Jaldabaoth. Ainz wonders on the benefit in allowing Jaldabaoth's infamy grow which he asks Demiurge to further clarify. The Floor Guardian states that he plans to make Jaldabaoth into the Demon King. The move touches upon the fourth objective which is to use this incident as a proving ground for Nazarick's future actions in the Holy Kingdom. That having said Ainz inquires on the origin of the demons, which Demiurge explains emerged as summons from his Evil Lords. When Ainz learns from Demiurge that the humans sent to Nazarick were randomly snatched, he notes his lack of sympathy and takes it as an effect of his undead status. Despite this to show 'mercy' he orders Demiurge if any of the prisoners give offense to Nazarick, to grant them a swift and painless death which the demon complies. Before ending the meeting, Demiurge brings up to matters. One to report that Mare has found an opportunity for Nazarick, but is unable to elaborate as it is currently in the training phase, but will update back in Nazarick. Second, he believes that the ones who brainwashed Shalltear Bloodfallen have no connection to the Re-Estize Kingdom. Satisfied, Ainz asks Demiurge to damage his armor to make it look convincing that he had been in a battle with the demon. He is unable to take the armor off as it was created by magic thus Demiurge would need to directly attack him. Ainz also informs the two that Albedo is now beginning future preparations. Demiurge is full of nothing but admiration believing everything is dancing in Ainz's palm. Ainz accepts his praise as the two prepare to take their assumed roles starting with Mare in sending the signal to the others. In the streets of the city, Evileye is in combat with one of the demon maids, Yuri Alpha, casting magic and dodging the other's attacks. Another demon maid, CZ2I28 Delta, approaches the adventurer aiming her firearm at her. Evileye barely manages to avoid a punch by the first maid. Looking at her two opponents she finds the notion that monsters teaming up and supporting each other to be ridiculous. Nabe facing her three attackers, Lupusregina Beta, Solution Epsilon, and Entoma Vasilissa Zeta. The three draw her Nabe into an alley where they strike up a casual conversation, thanks to the warding by Nigredo. The maids catch up with each other. The maids note Entoma's silence which the maid angrily retorts in a harsh voice that its due to Evileye. The group comment on the fight from afar, with Entoma wishing to take Evileye's voice. Narberal says that she can't as they need to keep Momon's reputation untarnished. Seeing the fight not done yet, Solution states the other maids are hiding their strength, but comment Evileye's is also impressive stating she could possibly beat Yuri or Shizu. Narberal goes further to state that the adventurer is an Elementalist with an Earth-type using specializations on gems. Evileye counters an attack from Yuri causing the latter to use Field: All to immobilize the former and drain her life force. However, Yuri is shocked that the other woman is unaffected. Suddenly the ground shakes drawing the attention of all combatants and non-combatants. Back to Climb and Brain, they are joined by Lockmeier. The discussion about the earthquake but no clear answer comes. Before they move out a winged demon lands upon one of the nearby roofs. Seeing that it had not seen them and is wounded the group decides to take it down together. Evileye guesses that the earthquake is a result of Momon and Jaldaboath fighting. Nabe crashed out of a nearby window. Evileye asks if she is alright but the other woman is more or less fine impressing Evileye, wondering if she too is, in fact, a God-kin. A building is impacted by an object which then later crash lands upon the ground, revealing Jaldabaoth and Momon. Momon rising demands the demon to show his full strength. Major Events * Climb and Brain rescue several civilians behind enemy lines. * Demiurge, Mare, and Ainz discuss the inner workings of Operation: Gehenna. * Evileye fights Yuri and Shiz, whilst the other maids watch from afar. * Brain, Climb and Lockmeier spot a demon and begin to engage it. * Jaldbaoth and Momon continue their fight. Character Appearance In Order of Appearance * Brain Unglaus * Climb * Demiurge * Mare Bello Fiore * Ainz Ooal Gown * Evileye * Yuri Alpha * CZ2I28 Delta * Narberal Gamma * Lupusregina Beta * Solution Epsilon * Entoma Vasilissa Zeta * Lockmeier New Characters * There were no new characters introduced in this chapter. Abilities Used Spells/Skills: * Shard Buck Shots * Lightning * Sand Field: All * Crystal Wall Known Locations * Re-Estize Chapter Notes * This chapter first appears in the Monthly Comp Ace November 2019 Issue. Navigation pl:Rozdział 51 Category:Manga Category:Manga Chapters